A day of Fairy Tail
by Layla Heartfilia 12
Summary: Lucy is a dragon slyer going to Fairy Tail high. The only people that know are her anti bulling club. Miss Fairy Tail. their rival is The Bull. The sad thing is is that her mate is in the Bull. My first story. Sorry if the summary sucks, the story is better. Rated T mostly for Gajeel.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**  
**This is my first story please be kind. I may not keep to a schedule. Please enjoy. Sorry for the spelling and grammar.**  
Prologue

Living in Fairy Tail high school is a lot harder then it looks. On the outside it looks like a normal high school. On the inside it is a survival game. Fairy Tail high school is for those with magical ability's who want to join Fairy Tail when they get older. Fairy Tail is a gild with immense power. Here is where the next generation of Fairy Tail is going to come from. The kids we will be watching are:

Natsu Dragneel. A fire dragon slayer taught by the fire dragon Igneel. 1supst/sup generation.  
Gajeel Redfox. A iron dragon slayer taught by the medal dragon Metallica. 1supst/sup generation.  
Laxus Dryaer. A lighting dragon slayer. Had a Lacram put in them as a kid. 2supnd/sup generation.  
Jellal frenades. Uses holy magic  
Gray fullbuster. Uses mold make magic. Ice.  
Loki Celestial. Is a celestial spirit. Lucy Heartfilia is his key holder.  
Romeo Watch. A fire mage.

Lucy Heartfilia. An elemental dragon slyer. She is the human dragon queen.  
Levy McGraden. A solid scrip mage. Also no one knows this, but a gravity dragon slyer. 1st Generation.  
Erza Scarlet. Uses requip. Transforms into different armours. Uses a bandage and pants for a fight.  
Mirajane Stratis. Uses take over magic. Most common satan soul.  
Wendy Marvle. A sky dragon slayer taught by Grendline. 1supst/sup generation.  
Juvia Lockster. A water mage. Turns into water.  
Aires Celestial. Is a celestial spirit. Lucy Heartfilia is her key holder.

These fourteen people are the ones we will be watching. All the boys have formed a club to bully the other kids. The girls are a lot stronger. They stand up for them. The way they are put into order are there order of how strong they are. The first six of the girls are all stronger than the first guy. They are not very strong but will team up most of the time to defeat people. Now we see how the high school works. This is mostly one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: **

**If there is anything wrong with the way I describe them please tell me.**

Chapter 1  
third person POV

Lucy Haertfillia is walking up to Fairy Tail high school 2 hours early for school. She is living with an abusive dad and her mom is training her on her job as being the dragon queen. She loves her mom and can now take up the role of dragon queen. The only thing is she wants to be in Fairy Tail until she has to take over. No one knows about her household or who she is. They only know she is a celestial wizard. She is quiet scary when she needs to be. Loki and Aires go to this school to because they want to she what Lucy does during the day. They use up Lucy's magic, but Lucy has almost an unlimited amount of magic. She wares limiters so people can not sense her magic. All the of Lucy's friends are in Miss Fairy Tail which is a club that stops bulling. They all know of Lucy's power. Lucy looks like a walking mannikin. She is beautiful. She has sun yellow hair chocolate brown eyes and a nice figure. When she walks by all the boys stare at her. She dose not flaunt her beauty but dose not mind the attention.

"Watch it wench" a boy's voice states. Lucy Turns around and sees a Pink haired boy. He is Natsu Dragneel. He is a fire wizard. He has a nice toned chest and a nice face. All the girls stare when he goes by. Especially because he has a vest on and no shirt.

"You watch it Pyro" Lucy states.

"Yah, like a Miss Fairy Tail can beat me up. Especially you. You are a celestial wizard. Phhff. I'm Natsu of the bull." Natsu gives her a look of pure loathing. They hate each other. The are part of two different clubs that are rivals. The Bull and Miss Fairy Tail.

"Ha Ha. Loki hasn't told you his secret,. then has he?" Lucy laughs. Wondering why Loki hasn't told them who he was.

"Lucy, I would rather you didn't" Loki states as he comes out from behind the bushes. He had been listening into the conversation.

"Loki! I told you yesterday to wait to go! If you don't I'll make you!" Lucy yells at him well Natsu is laughing. Natsu is wondering why she had gotten mad at Loki. No girl has ever gotten mad a Loki. Lucy turns and Gives Loki a dirty look.

"Lucy turns around when, "Fine, but call me now. You can tell him." Loki states well disappearing. "Aires is waiting too." Natsu was wondering what the hell had just happened.

"What was that?" Natsu can finally stop laughing. He looks at Lucy. She looks like she is debating something.

"I call upon the lion..."

"Oh no, you are looking for a fight, eh?" Natsu lights his fists on fire getting ready.

"Open Gate of the Lion Leo and Open Gate of the Ram Aries." Lucy calls. Natsu looks at her with disbelieving eyes.

"WHAT?" Natsu's fire suddenly dies down in disbelief.

"Hey Natsu if you are looking for a fight with Lucy you will have to go though me." Loki calls out. Natsu is still wondering what the hell is going on.

"Me too. I'm sorry!" Aries tries to hide.

"See what I meant. I can beat you. Yeah Loki is not as strong as you. But I have two others that are all about as strong as him. Can you fight three as strong as him? Never pick a fight with me." Lucy tells him.

"Oh yah lets see." Natsu says smugly.

"Open Gate of the Maid Virgo, Open Gate of the Goat Capricorn." Lucy calls.

"Lu-chan, you know that they will figure it out with this display." Levy shows up. She was walking behind Lucy by a few minutes. Levy is a short bookworm with blue hair. Levy and Lucy live together with Lucy's father. Levy was a run away.

"Oh FINE" Lucy yells, "FORCE CLOSE GATE OF THE MAID AND GOAT." lucy said madly. Levy is the one that always pays attention.

"Why Lucy. What don't you want us to find out. We will. Bye." Natsu taunts. Natsu walks into school.

"Well I hope your happy. I have to beat that smug look off his face" Lucy tells Levy. Lucy is still mad at Levy.

"Yes I know but what are you going to do if he finds out he is the one you don't want to tell him especially. He wants to find his dragon so bad. When you where training with Igneel I fallowed hm around. He was following Igneel's scent. Same with Gajeel but with Metallica's. You have to be careful. You let Wendy see, but you promised that this year you would tell them." Levy recalls.

"Yah I know. I just need to bet him once. OH what if I ask him to a fight and ask him to bring Gajeel and explain. Yeah that would work." Lucy thinks out loud.

"Ok I will write a formal invite to fight you and me tomorrow at 1 at your house. Sorry but I will spoil your other secret."

Oh that is fine we will need a big enough space for the two dragons so a good idea." Lucy sees the rest of the club coming. They all meet up and head in the old school. The go to there club house witch is room seven. Lucy explains her plan.

"I get that you need to tell them but is that the best idea?" Erza asks. Erza has scarlet coloured hair and always has armour on. She has it on to protect her heart. Miss Fairy Tail has opened her heart up.

"Can all of the club come. Tell all of the boys come too. Then Juvia can see Gray-sama." Juvia states. Juvia has a bit darker hair then Levy. She is in love with Gray. She always wears winter clothes because she can make it rain if she is sad, or mad.

"You do know that they are our mortal enemies right?" Wendy asks. Wendy is a small girl with the same colour hair as Levy.

"Yes, Juvia know. Juvia will attack Gray-sama if need be." Juvia states. She has a lovey dovey look on her face.

"And that is why we don't send her to Gray" Erza whispers to Wendy.

"Guys lets just put up the list of the strongest." Lucy said. They put up a list of the strongest in Miss Fairy Tail up. They walk to the hall and put the list up. When they leave The Bull comes up wondering who is the strongest.

"How can Bunny Girl and Shrimp be the top two. They have bad magics. Erza and Mirajane are the strongest and everyone knows that." Gajeel said. Gajeel is a tall menacing looking guy. He has piercings all over his body. He calls Lucy Bunny Girl because he imagines her in a Bunny costume all the time. He calls Levy shrimp because she is small.

"Lets just go and do what we do best." Laxus states. Laxus has yellow hair, headphones and a lightning scar over his eye.

_**Lets go back to Miss Fairy Tail.**_

They where in the club room. "Guys I got a text saying that Laxus is attacking a small kid. The whole group is watching. Levy you ready this will be our chance." Lucy saes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: **

**I will not be posting another chapter until after the new year. Hope you all have a Marry Christmas. Just so you know my chapters will never be the same length. If there is anything wrong please tell me.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

chapter 2

Miss Fairy Tail walks up to The Bull. Mirajane Transforms into satan soul. Mirajane is a white haired nice girl. When she gets mad you know. She can intimidate anyone.

"Hey big guy" Mirajane said. Laxus looks up. So does the rest of the bull. The other girls get ready. Loki joins Lucy.

"Oh that is not good." Romeo stats.

"Your abandoning us Loki, do you really like girls that much." Gajeel taunts.

"No he is joining his master. HE is my celestial spirit. Close Gate of the Ram, Close Gate of the Lion." Lucy said so calmly. Loki and Aires disappear in a golden light. "Open Gate of the Goat and the Maid." Virgo and Capricorn appear.

"How may we serve you?" Capricorn asks.

"Want punishment princess?" Virgo asks.

"Just stay if there is a fight attack the guys." Lucy give them directions.

"What? How is Loki a celestial spirit. He has to use his magic or his masters." Laxus states.

"You will see. Levy and I are challenging Natsu and Gajeel to a fight. At the Heartfilia residence if you lose/win you will see something spectacular. It is up to you"

"Against you Pff. Easy ok, But why you and not Erza or Mirajane. They are stronger. Also why are you the strongest in Miss Fairy Tail." Nastu asks.

"Yeah and why the shrimp. Nether of you can fight." Gajeel asks.

"If you want to see so bad come to the Heartfilia residence today we will be there. Bring the entire Bull. You guys will find out." Levy calls. Her and Lucy where expecting this.

"Ok we will all be there, but if we win we both want to fight Erza and Mirajane." Natsu saes. By this time the kid that was being bulled ran off. Now around all of them is a colour representing there magic. Lucy has yellow around her along with Laxus. Purple is surrounding Mirajane. Red is surrounding Erza, Natsu, and Romeo. Gray has sky blue along with Wendy. Juvia has dark blue. Gajeel had black. Levy has dark green. Jellal has White round him.

"That is fine we will not mind." Mirajane sates.

"doubt you will lose thou. To bad we will miss your tremble of fear from us." Erza thinks out loud.

"See you at my house four" Lucy said.

"Wait you're the Heartfilia hear?" Gray yells. "OH NO! Our parent have had an arranged marriage set up for us."

Juvia mutters "Love rival."

Lucy has a hard time trying to stop laughing. "I know my sister looks a lot like me but I did not think you would confuse us. I am someone different you will see who at 4." They unequip, and walk away.

* * *

**Gray is part of a wealthy family. Just so you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry this is so short. Gray has not met Lucy's sister yet. I will update on a more regular basis now. On Saturday or Sunday.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The boys are walking to Lucy's house. Natsu and Gajeel are in front. "Are you a little nervous. The two weakest challenge us." Natsu asks. He is sweating a bit.

"Yes it is a little weird a little different." Gajeel seas "Erza and Mira can bet you, these two seem weak but they are at the top of the list."

"Aires is a celestial spirit too. So I wonder are they going to be there. Fighting for Lucy or on the sidelines." Natsu wonders.

"Well we are here lets wait for the others." Gajeel instructed. Once the others catch up they head in. Virgo takes the to the back of the estate where the girls are there. Virgo is Lucy's personal maid when she is at home.

"Hi bull. What will be shown at the end must remain a secret." Lucy sasses.

"Let's start." Natsu is a fighter. They get into the area.

"Ok once the two are knocked out is when the other team wins. Wendy will heal us after." Lucy tells them. Natsu jumps up with fire dragon iron fist. Lucy doges and hit back with nothing and Natsu goes flying.

"OK. What is with this chick." Gajeel asks. He goes for Levy because she looks weak and hidden. An iron club was sent at her. She puts her hand out and grabs the club and smacks it down. She uses her dragon slaying magic to punch and attack. Gajeel wonders whats up. Lucy is just dogging Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron fist. Gajeel tries to hit Lucy, too. Levy is just siting out of the action watching and trying to depict when she needs to tell Lucy that they are tired. When Gajeel hit Levy off guard Lucy was mad.

"Lucy heal" Lucy ran to heal Levy but when she did Natsu hit her with his dragon wing slash. Lucy went down.

"See we win." Gajeel says. "can we fight Mira and Erza now."

"Not yet" Erza called from the sidelines. Levy got up. she walked over to Lucy and slapped her. Lucy woke up with magic power flowing around her. She broke out in a rage. she healed Levy and walked to the boys. she calmed down as soon as she got close to Natsu. They both stared at her weakly.

"Why" Lucy says. "Levy, Why, Why can't I. I know why. I should be able to ignore it." Lucy turns and walks back. Once she go back to Levy Natsu and Gajeel start attacking agan until both of them are so tired they can hardly stand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes:**

**This chapter will have a lot of talk about what happened to Lucy. Lucy is a bit sensitive. **

* * *

Chapter 4

"Lu-chan do you think that we should help." Levy asks.

"Yep" was Lucy response.

"Solid script fire. Solid scrip iron." Iron and fire was sent to the dragon slayers. "Power up we are going to go hard on you." The two look at each other then eat the fire and iron.

"Don't move" Lucy commands. She heals them. The look stunned. "Let's go hard now."

"That wasn't your top. Oh man, Natsu we're in for hell." Gajeel tells Natsu.

"Double?" Lucy asks. "Elemental or both same?"

"Go with elemental it is stronger. These are dragon slayer after all not bandits." Levy adds.

"emWhat's shrimp talking about?"Gajeel asks.

"Roar of the elemental dragon" Lucy yells.

"Roar of the gravity dragon" Levy yells. All of the Bull look at each other. The attack hits the Natsu and Gajeel and they are down. Wendy runs to Gajeel and Lucy runs to Natsu. They heal them. The boys on the stands run up to the two once Lucy returns from healing Natsu.

"what is with you tw-" Laxus starts.

"Lucy you hit Gajeel too hard. I can't keep him. Get Noris. And you over here."

"Open Gate of the healer Noris. Come with me." Lucy asks Noris.

"GAJEEL" Levy yells. "You should of used gravity." All the boys wonder what that is about. Levy, Lucy and Noris run over to Gajeel. Once they get there Lucy puts her hands over him and Lucy looks like she is having trouble. Lucy kicks off her shoes and pushes up her sleeves and tucks her hair behind her ears.

"Levy and Erza you know what to do right? If you don't Gajeel wont live." Lucy said. "Your right I should of used gravity." Levy and Erza get behind Lucy. "Now" Lucy calls. Erza and Levy take off one of her earring each. "Now" Lucy cries again. The each take off another earning each. "Now." now they take off a bracelet each. "NOW" Lucy yells. They each take off a anklet. Lucy is now screaming in pain. Natsu wakes up to Lucy screaming.

"What is going on?" he asks. No one answers. He comes over sees three people healing Gajeel and Lucy is screaming in pain.

"L-Levy, E-Ezra, He is heeled but Levy YOU KNOW. Don't listen. Levy." Lucy and another voice saids. No one can make what is going on. Levy puts on one anklet. "T-thank you. Gajeel is going to be fine. Noris you can go back. I know you all want an explanation. Can the Miss fairy tail people go back except Wendy. Can the Bull boys go back except Nastu, Gajeel and Romeo. Who is still unconscious. I will come by and enplane tomorrow I just don't have the strength. Thanks Erza. I am glad you remembered." Miss Fairy Tail leaves except Lucy, Levy, and Wendy. As the Bull passes they give Lucy a dirty look but leave. Lucy puts her limiters back on.

"LUCY. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRAIN THAT PUTS ON YOUR BODY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. WE ALL WERE WORRIED WHEN NORIS WAS PULLED OUT OF THE SPIRIT WORLD. ONCE HE CAME BACK WE CALMED DOWN BUT YOU KNOW I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER MASTER. IT WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN MY FAULT BUT I WOULD THINK IT WAS. WHY DID YOU DO THIS." Loki screamed. He was too emotional.

"I-i u-used e-elemental. Y-you a-also k-know h-how h-hard i-it i-is f-for m-me t-to t-tolerate s-screaming." Lucy stutters.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Lucy jumps at Loki and hugs him and dose not let go and cry's into his shoulder.

"Loki you do know that when she hears s-screaming she cries. And you are the one that has always shielded her from it." Levy said in a small voice. Wendy agrees.

"What is all of this?" Nastu asks.

"Mom I know you can here this bring them. Fire, Iron, Wind, and Gravity." Lucy stifles out from the crying. Suddenly there is a blinding flash. And there are 6 people standing there in a line. The one in the front runs to Lucy. She looks exactly like Lucy. She is Lucy's mom. Then one that looks like Wendy comes running out. That is Grendline. Along with one that looks like Levy come running out. That Gravitine. There is one with fire red hair that is Igneel and jet black that is Metallica. They just stand in the back.

"Lucy what happened. I knew you where fighting but looks like things got out of hand." Lucy's mom asks. Levy then goes through what happened. "Oh my. I am just going to check Gajeel." Lucy's mom starts to walk over to Gajeel. "Oh and Lucy have you found your mate yet?" Lucy's crying has calmed down. It is now sniffling.

"Yes, but he dose not know. I hope he finds out soon. Levy has found her's also Wendy has too. They have now idea. Two of them are dragon slayer too." Lucy's mom looks confused. "It is so frustrating. Mine is hi son. Hers is the other."

"Ok I get it now. Yep that makes sense." Lucy's mom checks on Gajeel. He is fine. "Ok because my daughter is so physically and meanly exhausted I will tell you what is going on." Gajeel was waking up now. "My daughter went through physical and mental pain when she was little. I had died when she was seven. The her father became cruel. Hitting her and saying things like 'you're stupid.' 'You will never have someone to love you'. The only thing she had was magic. She had the keys she has now I gave them to her. I left them on her dresser and told her and my husband that I had to leave. Then I made it look like I was dead. I had to go to the dragon realm. Once I was there I met most of the dragons except Grendline, Igneel, Metallica, wing dram and sky dram. They where all teaching the dragon slayer. There where a few others out but I don't want you to go looking for them. I was already trained with the dragons. I had to leave so I could have a heir. I am the dragon queen. Lucy is the dragon princess. When she was a eleven when I came home. She had bruises and cuts on her skin from coming out of her fathers office. She was also crying.

"She wondered who I was and why I was pretending to be her mother. When I explained it to her she was so happy. She could never tell her dad though. I wondered how she got the cuts and scars. I found out that it was her father. He abuses her. I was outraged but Lucy calmed me down. So she has been putting up with it ever since she was a child. That is why she can not stand yelling. She started training with me for the elemental training and every one else for other elements. Then one day Lucy was talking to a girl and she brought her to me one day for training. I was wondering what was wrong. Then I saw the scars and bruises and realized she was being abused. That is when I found out that she was kicked out of her house. Levy now lives with Lucy and is abused by her father too. She has a better tolerance for yelling than Lucy. Levy started to train with gravitine for learning gravity dragon slaying. She grew way too strong.

"Lucy is now a full fledged dragon princess. She could be queen. She wants to live in fairy tail. She has already gone on some S class quests with Levy and Erza. When she lets off all of her jewellery, or what you think is. They are limiters. They suppress her magical ability. When they are all off she has a hard time coping and when she does another personality come's out. She has another voice, but the thing is she can bring some one back from the dead when she is like that. That is why she does not do it often. The last time it took me, Levy, Igneel and Metallica to get on one of her limiters on. There will only be one person that can help and that is her mate. She knows who it is. The sad thing is that I had another baby a year later after Lucy. I convinced Lucy's father that Lucy does not get an arranged marriage but my other daughter does. Though she loves a Guy at Sabertooth. His name is Sting. She transferred there. She has two golden keys and the 13 gate. I gave those to her but I gave more to Lucy because she is the dragon princess. Youkino, that is her name, is engaged to Gray Fullbuster. Most likely Lucy and Levy will probably be engaged to Sting and Rouge. That was a lot to say. I am done." Lucy's mom finishes. "Oh, my name is Layla."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:**

**I am bored so I am posting another today.**

**Ok something I may have forgot to tell you that Wendy is the same age as the rest of them. You may have figured that out or are confused sorry. Also happy News. I got my friend addicted to Fairy Tail. In the past week she got to the Deleora arc. Cherla is the girl from the grand magc games that is the Sky God Slyer. I do not own Fairy Tail. Sorry for the grammar.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The boys are staring at Lucy. She is trying to hide behind Loki. They all stare at each other for a while. Then Natsu slowly walks over to Lucy. Lucy trembles and hides behind Loki more. Natsu finally reaches Lucy. Loki force closes his gate. Lucy looks so sad when he leaves. Nastu reaches out and grabs Lucy and pulls her into a tight embrace. The others all leave when they see this. The dragons go back. The other four go off in pairs. "I wish I knew, I would have been there. I know I am part of that club but I am only in it because I wanted to fight strong mages. I have always felt a special connection between us. I figured out that it was because I was your mate. Everyone thought I was dense. I watched you from afar and never talked to you. I missed not being around you. I would sneak in and watch you sleep. You would snuggle close to my sent. I soon figured that you loved me the same way. I also saw you training so knew you where a dragon slyer. I found that Levy would follow me around once in a while so I would not find out about you. I Love You Lucy Heartfilia." Nastu said in a small voice. He stared at her. She was crying into his chest.

"N-Natsu" Was all Lucy could get out. She was crying too hard to talk. Lucy was sobbing. The both sat down on the grass.

"LUCY!" _Oh NO._

**Lets go over to Gajeel and Levy.**

Gajeel saw Natsu walking toward Lucy to help. "Let's give them some privacy." Gajeel motioned for Levy to fallow. They walked to the front of the house and to the gardens that are in the front of the houses. There was a beautiful rose garden. Red, wight, orange all the colours you could image of roses.

"Oh wow. This is beautiful." Levy breathed out. Gajeel looks a levy. The girl who is running off to look at roses. Gajeel hated flowers. He thought they where tacky, But watching the little bluenet run off to the flowers to lay down in the rose garden, made him rethink his idea of tacky. He fallowed Levy into the flower garden. She laid down on the roses that where there. It made a soft pillow for her. Gajeel just fell right through the roses. He is the iron dragon slyer after all. She looked at him. _He looks so broken. His parents left him when he was little. He has no friends. There is no one to look after him. He is a loner. He only joined the Bull because he likes to beat people up. He also herd there where 2 other dragon slayer. That is why he moved from his old school. Juvia fallowed him because she was the only one he would talk to. I wish I could get him to open up. I would love to know the real Gajeel "steel" Redfox. I love this man I just wish he would realize his own feelings. If he just wants to be slow I will let him._Levy thinks.

_She is just so beautiful. Those blue locks look so soft I could play with her hair for hours. She is a runaway. I wish I could open up to her. I wish I could just let go. I am glad she has Lucy to hang out with I have no one. Juvia only followed me because I asked and I wanted a friendly face but I really love her. Never thought I would find her in high school. I thought she would already be in the guild. Now I know why I wanted her to watch herself and get stronger. She was she just did not tell anyone._Gajeel thinks. He reaches out and pulls Levy to sitting right in front of him. Levy let out a squeak of annoyance. He then played with her hair. She sighed and just stayed like that for a while.

Gajeel started to move her hair aside and play wither her scenes. He would lightly drag his fingers along her neck or lightly kiss it. Levy love the feeling but she decided to move so she was looking at him. They looked into each others eyes looking to see if they found the same emotion in them. "I Love You Levy MacGarden" Gajeel was the first one to make a move. Levy looked so surprised. That he returned her love too.

"I Love You Too, Gajeel Redfox." They looked into each others eyes to find that emotion. They leaned in.

"LEVY!" _Oh No._

**Let's go to Wendy and Romeo.**

Once Wendy noticed every one else leaving they started to walk to the back daisy garden. Once they reached there Wendy's face lit up. Romeo noticed that she loved flowers long ago. They share a lot of similar quality. Wendy knew that he was her mate but she did not want to express it incase he loves another woman. He has been spending a lot of time with Cherla. _I have eavesdropped on conversations with him and Cherla and noticed that he is always asking her to talk. I wish it was me_."So how is Cherla?" Wendy asks. Romeo looked surprised at this question.

"She is fine. We are going to dinner tomorrow night." Wendy is sadden at this. Romeo notices and quickly covers. "To talk business. Her family wants to sell there big business to make a small one. They want to have a baked goods store. My family is looking to buy there business. So I have been talking to her about that. Sadly they may go with another offer." Romeo thought as he talked. Wendy ran over to a section of Daisy's and laid down. She did not want to crush them so she floated on the flower. Romeo is looking surprised that she is floating on the flowers. "How are you floating on flowers?" He asked with a little worry in his face scared to know the answer.

"Sky dragon slayer" Wendy looked at him like he was crazy for asking the question. He muttered oh. He laid on the Daisy's being held up too. "I don't want to squish them." They laid in thought for a while.

"Wendy?"

"Yah?"

"Do You Love Me?"

"Yes" Wendy said in a small voice. She was scared that he would not.

"Love You Too." they both leaned in to kiss when...

"WENDY!" _Oh No._

* * *

**I have to say thank you for all the favs, and the reviws. It is nice. I just want to say thanks. Can you please tell me what you think about this chapter for the next one. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

**Ok i have finished the rest of the chapters. I am just editing them. So I will set up a poll to see if you guys would like a sequel. I would like to know. if you have ideas for one please leave it in the reviews. The Poll will be closed before I post the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Walking home with the rest.

**Lets start with Laxus and Mirajane.**

Mirajane and Laxus where walking to her house. Laxus was a nice guy underneath. The only time he showed his caring side toward Mirajane. Laxus was a 2nd generation dragon slayer but still had the same thing with Mira when it came to mates. Laxus knew that she was his mate. HE just was too macho to show it. Mirajane knew that Laxus loved her. They had been secretly dating for about a month. They both knew with this new development that the Bull and Miss Fairy Tail are both done. There are going to be some boys that are not going to like that. Mira thought that she would tell him how she really felled tonight but is suddenly doubting him. She loves Laxus and knows it. They walk in silence. They start to get to the middle part of town. They get to her house. "Laxus I-I-" Mira started but could not say.  
"I know. I Love You Too." Laxus looks at Mira. Mira has a surprised look on her face.

"I can't believe it. You Love Someone Laxus Dryaer." They laughed at her joke. The laughter died down and they looked into each others eyes and leaned in. There faces met in the middle. Mira rapped her arms around Laxus neck. Deepening the kiss. Laxus begged her to open her mouth. Mira opened her mouth to let Laxus in. They pulled away. If her older brother found her like this there would be hell to pay. "Good night. I Love You."

"Night. Love Ya Too." Mira watched Laxus walk away. She sighed and walked in to her house.

Let's go to Erza and Jellal./strong/em/p

Erza was walking to her house when two arms reached out and grabbed her. One was large and had brown hair. The second one was tall and skinny with blond hair. The third one was hiding his face in the dark shadows in the night.

"Look at this beauty we got. We where lucky today. Hu, fellas?" Said the big one.

"Oh yes. I can not wait to get at her." The skinny one said.

"Oh you guys are unlucky." The third one said his voice sounding familiar. Of course it is Jellal.

"What are you saying. She is so cute. You can have her first." the big one said.

"Ok come here Girl." They through her to him. "I can no believe you don't recognizer her."

"Requip heaven weals armour." Erza yell out. They look at her and Jellal.

"You did not recognizer her so this is what you get." Jellal walks away. She attack them. the two ended up lying on the ground uncontentious. "Thanks for helping me with this job. Would you like to take them back with me?"

"I would love too." Well they walk to the police station they talk about what Jellal was doing and how things are. Jellal wonders what is up with Lucy. Then on the way home they are in a conferrable silence. They where both looking at the other one and thinking about the other one. Once they got to Erza's house the both looked down and tried to fugue out what to do.

"Do you want to come into my house. I live alone." Erza asks.

"I would love to." Jellal said. Erza opens the door and they walk in.

"Would you like to watch a movie." Jellal nodded. "Pick one out they are in the cabinet beside the T.V. I am going to go freshen up. I will be back soon." When Erza walked down stares Jellal had picked out a romantic movie. Thinking that she would like that better. The watched the movie. It was a sad one. Erza started to cry. Jellal pulled Erza into him. She cried into his shoulder. When she came up they looked into each others eyes. "I don't think that I said thank you for being there. Even thou you where there by accident I still thank you."

"I happy to save you. Erza?"

"What Jellal?"

"I Love You."

"Love You Too, Jellal."

**Let's go to Gray and Juvia.**

Gray was walking home. The thing that he did not know was that Juvia was following her. "Juvia can you get out here I want to talk to you." He had a feeling that Juvia was following him. They where walking in a confurtable silence. When they got to Gray's house they went inside. Once they where in the house Juvia was pushed up on to the wall. Juvia looked at Gray like. Gray sees that he will have hell to pay. "I can't believe that you did not know that I Love You." Gray confessed.

"You know that Juvia Loves you." Gray kissed her. They where making out in no time. Juvia never went home that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I know this is a ****short chapter but you will be in suspense for another week. Ha Ha Ha. Sorry i just had to say that. I will not update until next week for the final chapter. I will leave the poll open. I know lots of you guys read this story so please speak up. I want your feedback. also I want to know if you have ideas for a sequel. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_**Lets go to Natsu and Lucy.**_

"Lucy!" _Oh no. My father._

"F-father. W-what d-do y-you w-want?"

"Can you go get dressed and come to my office. Do you know where Levy is. She needs to come too." Mr. Heartfilia asked and told.

"S-he w-went t-to the r-rose g-garden, a-and w-wendy w-went t-to t-the d-daisy g-garden."

"Ok thank you. Oh and young man you need to leave. Lucy can you please stop stuttering." Mr. Heartfilia told.

"Okay f-father." Then when Lucy's father left "Natsu I need you to leave or do you want to stay outside my room and wait for me to be done?"

"I would love the other option. You never retuned my feelings. Do You Love Me Back?" Natsu asked worried.

"I Love You Natsu." Lucy said and Natsu looked relieved. Lucy lead Natsu to where her window is and asked him to wait there she will jump out when she is done. "Me and Levy share a room so can you call to Gajeel. Levy and I put a spell on you that alouse you to talk to Gajeel, And Gajeel will know where you are as long as you keep talking to him." Lucy told Nastu. He nodded. Lucy kissed his cheek and ran inside.

_Hay Gajeel you there._

_Yep._

_**Lets go to Gajeel and Levy.**_

"LEVY" _Oh no Lucy's father._

"Yes Mr. Heartfilia? What would you like?"

"Can you go get dressed and come to my office. Lucy will be there too. Oh and young man can you please leave."

"Yes I can." After Mr. Heartfilia left Gajeel turned to Levy. "lison for Natsu's voice in your head. Then fallow the map in your head to under my window." Gajeel nodded.

_**Lets go to wendy and romeo.**_

"WENDY" _Oh no Lucy's father._

"What would you like Mr. Haertfilia."

"Can you and your young man leave please I need to talk with my daughter and Levy."

"Yes Mr. Haertfilia." Once he left they left and went home. Walking home Wendy was sacred for Levy and Lucy. Romeo noticed and asked what is what is wrong. "Mr. Heartfilia is not the nicest person. He herts Lucy and Levy. So I am scared for them. They are both tough but still..." Wendy trialed off. Romeo pulled Wendy in and kept her close taking her home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: It seamed no one voted. I am sad. i will not right a ****sequel if people come and say they want one then i will. Please R&amp;R for the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Lucy and Levy get into dresses. Lucy's is red and white. It has a white fringe at the bottom and white bows around it (the on when she went to see Jude in return home.). Levy's looks the same but is blue and teal. They both start to walk toward Mr. Haertfilia's office, once they got there they knocked and there was a faint voice saying come in. They walk into his office and make they way to in front of his desk. They bow. "Ah yes. Hi lady's. Those guys that where with you where they your boyfriends?" He asked. The girls shake there heads no. "Okay, that is good because you are going to marry the two Eliclif boys. There father wants them to be married by the end of the year." Mr. Heartfilia looks at the girls who are about to say something. "NO BUT'S YOU WILL MARRY THEASE TWO BOYS. IF NOT YOU ARE DISOWEND."

Levy and Lucy both look toward each other the Lucy pull all her strength together and starts, "Then we both but. We are both dragon slayers. We can not love or pretend to love some one that is not our mate. You asked if those boys where our boyfriends, they are not our boyfriends they are our MATES. If you are wondering what is going on we are leaving by the end of the day." They start to head out of the office. "Bye Father." Once they are to the doors there are bodyguards there ready to take watch them.

"You will not leave this house as long as they are watching you. I don't care what you say about dragon slaying." Levy pulls her hand up so it looks like she is going to slap the bodyguard. She slams it to the ground and the bodyguards can not get up they are being pushed down by gravity.

"You may want to pay attention to what a dragon slayer is. We are the strongest mages ever. The Eliclif boys are a dragon slayer too, but they almost killed there dragon when they where little. Oh the twin dragon slayers say that they want two strong mates that are dragon slayers. They will not have us." Levy states. They start to leave again but a maid comes.

"Sir the twins are here." the Maid said seeing that the people in the room are on the floor. Lucy and Levy walk by the Maid to go down stairs. They walk down the marble stair cases. There in front of them was one blond hair boy, and a black haired one.

"Oh my. This is what we get." the Blondie said.

"NATSU!" Lucy yells. He hears and starts running.

"GAJEEL!" Levy yells. He hears and starts running.

"Now why would you yell for other guys if you are coming with us. But first will you challenge us." The Blondie states again.

"Okay the challenge we agree to. Fallow me." Lucy said. The four start to walk out to the field.

"Lucy!" Natsu yells.

"LEVY!" Gajeel yells. They run up to the girls and pull the girls to them protectively. The Guys are snarling. All four of them.

"You guys came. Thanks. We have challenged these two. Witch my father set us up with. Yes, yes we know after this we are leaving this house. MOM!" Lucy saids and calls. Then Lucy's mom walks out of the forest line.

"The twins how lovely. Gravitine can you get the two." Lucy's mom asks. "Sting and Rouge. You are quite famous after my daughter of course." the twins look so confused. "Aw you are so cute. I thought you said they where dense." The Twins are eaven more confused.

"I thought they where but they just denied it." Levy stated. "Why didn't you send Grendline. You sent Gravitine. They are both still weak. They don't have full power in there form." Levy said.

"Yes I know but Grendline left after she felt Wendy disappear. She also can not be away for to long. Oh look there back." Three people walk in to the field. One is gravitine and the next one is a guy with wight hair and one with black. Once they walked into the light Lucy and Levy tried to get out of the death grip that Natsu and Gajeel had on them. Once they where free (Lucy and Levy are stronger than Natsu and Gajeel) the walked to the middle of the field. Levy moved her hand from pushing presser on the ground so every one in the office was let up and Mr. Haertfilia sent the guards to see where his kids where.

"Are you coming Sting and Rouge. You probably know our Friends names but not ours. The fire dragon slayer in Natsu and the Iron one is Gajeel. Now for us. My name is Lucy Haertfilia. I am a Celestial spirit mage. Thou you may know me by another name. The blond warrior. This is my friend Levy MacGarden. She is the Solid script mage. You may know her by another name. The blue warrior. We make up the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gajeel has faced the wrath of us. I saved Gajeel from almost dieing. Now you ready to face us?"

"We have been wanting to face you for a while. We are by fare stronger." Sting tells them.

"GO" Layla yells. Lucy cowers in fear for a moment.

"White dragon roar."

"Shadow dragon roar." Sting and rouge yell. It looks like it hit them, but just in time Lucy jumps in front of Levy and eats the white and shadow. Sting and rouge looks shocked. They go after them. Fist to fist. Once they see that they can't hit the two standing in front of them. Sing and Rouge go into dragon rage. By then the bodyguards come to the field. Once in dragon rage they try again and evan do a combo attack. The combo attack is a lot like a gravitational pull so Levy try's to eat it and succeeds.

"Hay Guy with wight hair do you think they can take the elemental roar?" Lucy yells. Evan thou she knows it is wing dram and sky dram she dose not want to reveal it yet.

"Totally they are a lot stronger than the 1st generation. Except you and Levy." Wing dram said.

"Oh ya. You guys are probably wondering why you can not hit us evan in dragon rage. You will find out why and how in a minute. Also once you find out you are not able to come back to this house." Levy tells them. "Witch should be hit with elemental?'"

"Sting" wing dram yells.

"Solid script holy. Solid Script Shadow. Eat up you must be starving. Not a trick." Levy calls. Lucy walks to them and heals them and runs back. Every one that has not sean them fight is amazed that they are helping the other side. Sting and rouge are looking with a confused look after they finish eating. Lucy gets in front of Sting. Levy get in front of Rouge.

"So you are the stronger of the two. I hope you are stronger than Gajeel. He almost died from this attack. Elemental Dragon roar."

"Gravity Dragon roar." When the elemental hits Sting everyone is wondering what has happened. Lucy runs and heals Rouge. He wakes up almost immediately. He looks shocked. Lucy runs to Sting. He is almost dead but not as bad as last time.

"Levy he is not as bad as last time, but I still need half of my limiters off." Levy runs over and takes off the few that she has that needs to come off. Once Lucy puts them back on Sting is awake.

"You two are dragon slayers. You seam to be 1st generation but you beat us both with one attack how is that possible." Sting asks.

"We both where limiters to keep our power down. I have a lot more then Levy. I have eight. Levy has two. We are so strong because when have been training scene we where 10. I have every element known to man. Levy is Solid script and Gravity. Not meany people know who we are just that we are the strongest. They evan don't know what magic we have except that I have celestial and Levy has Solid script. We graduate this year and are accepted into Fairy tail. Me, Erza, Mira, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Jellal will be S class right away. We are the strongest in the school. Me, Levy, Erza, and Mira have all gone on S class missions by our selves. That is about all you need to know. The Guy with the wight hair is wing dram, black hair that is short is Sky dram, red hair is Igneel, and Long black hair is Metallica." Lucy tells every one. After that Sting and Rouge left. Sting and Rouge need to think. Lucy and Levy are moving in by there selfs.

The next day Lucy explanes everything to what is left of the Bull. All of the couples are shown and squealed for. The rest of the year was fun and easy.


End file.
